Our Link
by Star Twins
Summary: J'étais plein de haine. Je voulais un pouvoir sans pitié sur le monde.Le dominer. Et puis t'es arrivé dans ma vie. Cependant... Ren x Yoh x Hao
1. La Faille

Titre: Our Link

Auteur: Star Twins

Disclamer: Shaman King ne m'appartient pas.

Rated: T, ou cas où j'aurais un accès de perversité xD.

Bonjour tout le monde!

J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter ma nouvelle fanfiction, **Our Link**. C'est ma première fic sur Shaman King, veuillez être indulgents ;).

Elle porte sur l'amitié entre Ren et Yoh, qui me tient vraiment à coeur. Mais voyez donc.

Bonne lecture!

_Note: Comme toujours, les mots en italiques sont les pensées des gens, dans ce cas précis, de Ren._

**XxX**

**Our Link**

_Il fait chaud. Chaud... Ça devient vraiment trop chiant._

Jeudi. Village Pache, huit heures du matin, trente quatre degrés à l'ombre.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux de jais, aux yeux d'or et au caractère dit abominable était assis à la table de salle à manger d'une des nombreuses habitations du village.

Il attendait, perdu dans ses pensées, le regard vide et la tête dans les mains, une bouteille de lait posée devant lui. Il réfléchissait, sourcils froncés au point qu'il en avait le front ridé.

Dans les étages supérieurs, plusieurs réveils sonnèrent en même temps. Des mouvements se firent entendre.

Ren Tao soupira pour la septième fois en cinq minutes et se leva. Il songea un instant à chauffer l'eau du petit déjeuner pour ses amis dont les pas résonnaient déjà au plafond, mais il n'en fit rien. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée, mit ses chaussures avec l'intention de sortir.

_Pas envie de les voir._

Pourtant, à peine eut-il posé la main sur la poignée qu'il soupira vivement et retourna dans la cuisine. Il mit de l'eau dans une casserole qu'il posa sur le gaz et ressortit. Et tomba nez à nez avec le répugnant sourire d'un certain Horo Horo.

«- Salut. Merci pour l'eau.

L'intéressé serra les dents.

- C'est pas pour toi.

- C'est pour qui alors?

_Pour Yoh._

- Pour moi.

- Pourquoi tu as tes chaussures? Demanda le shaman aux cheveux de glace en regardant les pieds de son compagnon.

- Occupe-toi de ton c-

- Salut! Les interrompit une voix familière.

Yoh venait d'entrer silencieusement dans la cuisine. Il avait encore un air ensommeillé et ses cheveux désordonnés auréolaient sa tête. Un habituel sourire candide étiraient ses lèvres.

Alors qu'il s'étirait gracieusement, son ventre émit un bruit plutôt significatif et il s'approcha de la cuisinière.

- C'est pour qui ça? Dit-il en désignant l'eau qui bouillonnait déjà.

- Vas-y, prend la, répondit Ren. J'en veux plus.

- Merci, dit-il sans se formaliser. Il saisit une tasse qu'il remplit.

Ren le regarda faire puis tourna les talons.

- Où tu vas? S'étonna Yoh en s'asseyant à table.

- Dehors, grogna l'intéressé, mais il eut le passage barré par Ryu et Chocolove qui pénétraient à leur tour dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour tout le monde, bailla l'Américain. Hé toi, continua-t-il en se tournant vers le Chinois, je t'ai pas vu venir te coucher hier soir, t'as pas dormi ou quoi?

- Si, mentit Ren.

- D'ailleurs t'es debout avant tout le monde, renchérit Horo Horo.

- Fermez-la, souffla Ren.

- Ça fait quand même trois nuits blanches depuis le début de la semaine, insista l'Aïnou avec un mimique moqueuse.

- Tais-toi, je t'ai dit! S'énerva l'autre.

- Et l'autre nuit, tu parlais en dormant, tu faisais un cauchemar ou quoi?

Il avait sentit son énervement et affichait un sourire exécrable.

C'en était trop. Le shaman colérique explosa et sauta à la gorge de l'autre en vomissant des injures.

- FERME-LA ABRUTI !

Yoh ne se fit pas attendre. Tandis que Ryu attrapait Horo Horo qui répondait comme il pouvait à l'attaque, il saisit Ren par les épaules et le tira en arrière, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras.

Le total de l'action avait été accompli mécaniquement et dans le calme, le comportement excessif du Chinois ne datant pas d'hier. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il semblait repousser les limites encore plus loin.

L'énergumène sembla se radoucir au contact de son ami. Il fit tout de même mine de se débattre pour garder la face.

- Calme toi. Dit Yoh à son oreille, sereinement.

Le Chinois allait répondre vivement, lorsqu'il reçut une giclée d'eau froide qui éclaboussa également Yoh au passage.

C'était Chocolove qui venait de lui verser un carafe entière sur la tête et le regardait à présent d'un air inquiet.

- Mais... QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS!

- Ben t'avais l'air sur les nerfs alors... se défendit le comique.

Le shaman aux yeux dorés tremblait de colère, ruisselant de la tête aux pieds. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Yoh en se giflant mentalement du coup de coude qu'il lui mit dans le ventre, et bouscula Ryu et Horo Horo pour sortir de la cuisine. Le Japonais le suivit en s'essuyant le visage.

Un instant plus tard, la porte d'entrée claquait violemment.

Dans la rue, le Chinois s'éloignait d'un pas raide, furieux, son ami sur ses talons, qui cherchait désespérément ses mots.

- Ren...commença le jeune homme.

L'intéressé s'arrêta, et brusquement, se retourna, si bien que Yoh faillit lui rentrer dedans.

- QUOI? Lui hurla-t-il au visage, si fort que le brun faillit en tomber ses écouteurs orange.

- Écoute. Qu'est-ce qui va pas mon vieux?

Le ton était chaleureux.

- Ce qui va pas? Rien de spécial, juste deux ou trois idiots qui me gonflent de bon matin!

Le garçon avait conscience d'être parfaitement ridicule. Sa seule montée de colère avait prouvé que ses amis avaient touché la corde sensible. Et ça le mettait hors de lui.

- Tu sais très bien que je parle pas de ça.

Voilà.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Yoh? Je vais pas inventer des choses pour tes beaux yeux!

C'était mal connaître le Asakura dont l'empathie semblait sans limite.

- Je vais t'aider Ren. On va y arriver, hein?

- Mais je n'ai PAS besoin d'aide! Je ne suis pas un FAIBLE!

Un seul regard suffit à Ren pour comprendre, à la lueur qui venait de s'allumer dans les yeux de Yoh, qu'il venait de se vendre tout seul.

_Ça y est. Il a compris. Merde._

- Tu t'es toujours trahi par tes réactions Ren, sourit tristement le pacifique.

Ce fut la phrase de trop.

- Je te dis que je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, ni de qui que ce soit! Surtout pas de toi!

Et il tourna le dos à celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami.

Marchant d'un pas vif, il eut bientôt disparu à l'angle de la rue.

Un nœud se forma dans son estomac, et un poids se fit dans son cœur lorsqu'il constata que Yoh n'essayait pas de le rattraper.

**XxX**

Fin du premier chapitre!

Je hais m'humilier (en même temps peu de gens apprécient je crois...), je vous serez donc reconnaissante de bien vouloir me donner votre avis pour savoir si je continue ou si... je sors ^^'.


	2. Les Origines du Mal

_Salut! ^^ Me revoilà donc pour le deuxième chapitre. Je juge inutile de remettre le disclamer et tout le bazar, c'est déjà précisé au premier chapitre._

_Donc, a présent, après le chapitre un: La Faille, j'ai l'honneur (ou pas) de vous présenter le chapitre deux: Les Origines du Mal. (Non non, ce n'est pas Hannibal Lecter)._

_Read & Reviews! ;)_

**XxX**

**Our Link**

_Je pensais pas un traître mot de ce que j'ai dit.._

Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Enfin si, il la comprenait. Mais il la maudissait. Il maudissait également l'empathie de Yoh, car ce dernier, ayant compris la source de ses hantises, ne laisserait plus en paix.

Et pourtant... Il avait attendu avec tellement d'espoir l'aide qu'il venait de refuser...

Parce qu'il arrive un moment où l'on ne sait plus ce que les autres attendent de nous. En fait, on ne sait même plus si quelqu'un attend vraiment quelque chose de nous.

_...Et si ces crétins qui pouvaient pas la fermer des fois..._

Il s'arrêta d'un coup.

_C'est moi l'abruti._

_C'est moi qui ferais mieux de la fermer. A cause de mes conneries, j'ai encore tout foutu par terre. J'aurais pu rester cool. J'aurai pu réussir à lui en parler. Ça aurait peut-être suffi..._

Il se remit en marche, et erra longtemps, songeur, songeur, et songeur.

C'est faux. Ça n'aurait pas suffi.

Les cauchemars ne cesseraient jamais de le torturer.

Peu importe ce qu'il faisait. Il avait tué des gens, et ça le hanterait toute sa vie, malgré sa rédemption.

Et chaque nuit, tout recommençait. Dès que les ténèbres l'enveloppaient de nouveau, sans même une étoile pour veiller sur lui, dès que la présence de ses amis s'estompait un peu, dès qu'il s'abandonnait à contrecœur aux méandres du sommeil, il revenait.

Ren le sentait, il le voyait. Il sentait son haleine fétide et puante de haine sur son visage, il voyait sa monstrueuse figure penchée sur lui. Qui se rapprochait, se rapprochait, et qui lui parlait.

« Reviens Ren, reviens. Tu sais que ta place est avec moi, et nulle part ailleurs. Avec personne d'autre, encore moi avec eux. Eux, ils ne sont rien Ren. Et ils ne sont pas tes amis. Tu n'as pas d'amis. Les monstres n'ont pas d'amis... »

Ou alors, c'était les menaces.

« Reviens Ren. Tu sais que tu ne peux pas échapper à ton destin. Allons, tu ne voudrais pas m'obliger à sévir. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose de regrettable. C'est détruire ou être détruit Ren Tu es un monstre et tu le resteras toute ta vie. Quoi que tu fasses. Il n'y a pas de pardon pour toi. »

Ou alors, c'était les voix. Les voix de ses victimes qui l'avaient pourtant supplié...

« Abomination... Tu es une abomination Ren. Retiens le. Allez, répète. Tu es mauvais. Tu es une abomination qui salit tout ce qu'elle touche... »

Alors Ren répétait.

« Je suis une abomination... », bégayait-t-il dans son sommeil.

Alors chaque nuit, il se réveillait, brusquement, en sueur, en larmes, et tachait de refroidir son esprit défaillant, en s'introduisant dans la chambre de Yoh pour le regarder dormir. Quelques minutes lui suffisaient. La seule vue de son amie l'aidait à reconstruire son masque de calme et de glace, dans lequel il se cachait constamment. Et personne ne se doutait de rien. Et c'était très bien comme ça.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Mais il ne se plaindrait pas.

Tout était de sa faute. Il avait pris des vies. Brisé des existences, des rêves, des amitiés, des familles. Des cœurs. Et en même temps son cœur à lui. Et il l'avait fait avec le sourire. Avec cet abominable grimace cruelle qu'il tenait de son père et qu'il appelait « sourire ». Il avait méprisé, torturé, il avait sali des noms, il avait trainé dans la poussière des êtres qui avaient droit au même respect que lui. Mais ça, à la limite, il s'en fichait. Il avait engendré la haine, et il avait écrasé ce qui était moins fort que lui. Et ça, c'était digne de la plus vile espèce d'humain qui puisse exister. Et il avait failli tuer Yoh...

Voilà ce qu'il valait, lui, Ren Tao. Pas grand chose.

Et il n'avait que la monnaie de sa pièce.

Alors il ne se plaindrait pas.

Il s'assit sur un banc, près d'une boutique de souvenirs, lorsqu'il fut arrivé au centre du village. A l'autre bout du siège, un jeune homme coiffé d'un chapeau rouge se cachait derrière un journal qu'il semblait lire attentivement. Un jeune homme ou une jeune fille, étant donnée la longueur de ses cheveux et la finesse de sa silhouette.

Ren soupira et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Il rumina longtemps tout ce qu'il venait de penser. Maintenant qu'il était assis, et dans un état passif, seul, tout l'épuisement accumulé au cours de ces derniers temps s'écroula sur lui sans crier gare. Et qui dit épuisement dit abattement.

_Quel abruti. Non mais regarde toi, franchement..._ pensa-t-il amèrement. _Yoh n'a pas besoin de loques dans ton genre pour le ralentir. Il mérite quelqu'un de bien mieux que toi. Quelqu'un de __**fort**__._

_« - _Quelqu'un comme moi par exemple? Demanda une voix narquoise près de lui.

Le Chinois se redressa brusquement. A l'autre bout du banc, l'inconnu avait replié son journal et retiré son chapeau, révélant son visage, et ses grands yeux noirs le fixaient.

- Hao!.. dit-il intelligemment.

Mais une fois l'effet de surprise passé, il sentit monter en lui une colère sans nom. L'Asakura avait lisait dans ses pensées depuis qu'il était arrivé!

L'intéressé sourit, et se leva, imité par un Ren sur le qui-vive qui se plaça face à lui.

- Bonjour Ren, le salua le pyromane avec un ton atrocement mélodieux. Tu sais, déclara-t-il avec un air désolé, je donnerai cher pour que mon précieux petit jumeaux soit aussi sage que toi.

Le shaman aux cheveux noirs fut tellement dérouté qu'il ne répondit même pas.

- Il devrait prendre exemple sur toi, reprit-il. S'il continue à ignorer mes paroles, je vais me voir dans l'obligation d'avoir recours à des moyens...regrettables.

Un sourire mauvais étirait ses lèvres. Mais Ren ne l'écoutait pas. Il tremblait de rage, humilié qu'on ai pu lire dans ses pensées comme dans un simple livre, et par dessus tout de ce qu'Hao avait entendu.

- Enfoiré! Hurla-t-il soudain.

Il matérialisa son oversoul, et se mit en position de combat, le visage tendu.

Mais le Japonais se contenta de sourire un peu plus.

- Je t'aime bien, tu sais. Je te répète que ça m'ennuierai vraiment de devoir te tuer.

Il fit trois pas en avant.

Ren en fit cinq en arrière.

Le sourire d'Hao eu quelque chose de crispé. Soudain, le pyromane disparut. Ren sentit aussitôt une présence dans son dos, à quelques millimètres de lui.

Et une voix lui souffla à l'oreille:

- Mais tu sais pertinemment que ma porte te reste ouverte, Ren? Je peux te rendre encore plus grand. »

**XxX**

Voilà!

Le chapitre deux est enfin clos!

J'espère que les personnages ne sont pas trop Ooc, mais il y aura surement plus d'actions dans le trois. :)

J'espère que ça plaira.


	3. Star's Back

Salut à tous! Me revoilà pour poster le troisième chapitre de Our Link.

Chapitre trois: _Star's Back_.

**Important**:**Une erreur de parcours... Voilà je suis vraiment désolée. Je me suis décidée au dernier moment à placer cette histoire à la fin de l'officielle, et donc avec un ****retour**** d' Hao. Or, dans le chapitre deux, Ren ne s'étonne pas spécialement à la vue de ce dernier, en tout cas pas comme s'il était sensé être mort. J'ai donc décidé de considérer que notre cher Chinois qui a un sérieux blem' avec la colère, s'est laissé emporté par celle-ci. Ensuite, il fait part dès le début de son effarement de revoir Hao. **

**Je suis sincèrement désolée pour cette incohérence et pour me rattraper, j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu pour trouver une hypothèse qui tiens la route pour le retour d' Hao. Mais nous ne nous attarderons pas la dessus, le plus important n'étant pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais ce qu'il va se passer ;).**

**Merci d'avoir lu cette note.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**AliceNathan: **Gloire! Une review xD! Merci beaucoup à toi. Effectivement, on serait mal barrés si les prof lisaient dans les pensées. Surtout les profs de math. Oui, Hao adore embêter Ren, et il est pas le seul. Niark niark.

**Darkmouton:** Merci xD, t'as raison les fanfictions de Shaman King se font rares, surtout les intéressantes, et je doute que la mienne en fasse partie...

**Our Link**

- Mais tu sais pertinemment que ma porte te reste ouverte, Ren? Je peux te rendre encore plus grand.

Ren écarquilla ses grands yeux dorés. En quelques secondes, la rage céda sa place à l'effroi et la confusion.

Hao Asakura.

Était.

Mort.

Depuis.

Un mois.

Son propre frère jumeau, Yoh, avait été obligé de l'exécuter, étant le seul à pouvoir lui tenir tête, libérant ainsi le monde du danger qu'il courrait inconsciemment.

Il l'avait tué, c'était fini.

Pourtant Hao était bien là, derrière lui, mauvaise augure.

En une fraction de seconde, il se retourna, une arme matérialisée à la main. Mais l' Asakura se tenait à trois mètres de lui, et souriait plus que jamais. Les gens qui circulaient dans la rue avaient tous déserté les lieux à la vue du shaman millénaire. Seules étaient restées deux jeunes filles. Assises sur le fameux banc où s'était posé Ren un peu plus tôt, elle regardaient les deux garçons qui n'avaient même pas remarqué leur présence. L'une, petite, d'apparence craintive, avec des cheveux d'un impressionnant (et synthétique) violet lavande, scrutait nerveusement la scène en jetant de temps à autre des regards appuyés à sa voisine, une grande blonde, qui de ses yeux noisette suivait tranquillement ce qu'il se passait comme s'il s'agissait d'une bonne comédie.

- Ça sent mauvais, gémit la petite en se cachant le visage dans les mains.

- Mais non, se contenta de répondre l'autre, au bout d'un certain temps.

Un doigt sur les lèvres d'un air songeur, elle fixait Ren du regard. Celui-ci, arme en avant, se voyait prendre peu à peu un teint livide.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis? S'enquit malicieusement Hao.

Le Chinois fixa son regard au sien, et ignorant sa question, demanda, en tentant de donner une contenance à sa voix:

- Comment? Hein?

Il avait parlé moins calmement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, et s'interrompit. Mais le pyromane, qui lisait dans ses pensées, en devina la teneur. Il fit une moue boudeuse, fronçant son nez parfait et haussant un sourcil en croisant les bras.

- Tu es fatigué Ren, ou quoi? Tu es plus intelligent d'habitude. Voyons c'est évident. Je ne pouvais pas mourir comme ça. Yoh est mon jumeau, mon âme sœur, ma seconde moitié. Je ne suis pas vraiment entier, car une partie de moi réside en lui, autant qu'une partie de lui réside en moi. Mais tu le sais déjà. Venons en au fait: je n'ai jamais été mort, car c'est comme si on ne m'avait tué qu'à moitié, c'est ridicule. Yoh et moi, nous mourrons ensemble, ou nous ne mourrons pas du tout.

- Évidement, c'est pratique ça, cracha Ren d'un ton acide pour masquer sa peur grandissante.

_Si ce qu'il reste des X-laws apprend tout ça..._

- Oui, c'est pratique, continua-t-il. Ça t'immunise. Tu te caches derrière ton « petit frère » Hao?

L'intéressé, au lieu de s'énerver, comme l'espérait Ren, éclata de rire. Arrogance et provocation, il reconnaissait enfin le Chinois qu'il se plaisait tant à taquiner!

- Sache que je n'ai aucun besoin de me cacher, se vanta le shaman.

Soudain, ses yeux devinrent glacés, malgré le sourire qui étirait toujours ses lèvres.

- A la place de ceux qui veulent me voir mourir, je n'hésiterai même pas à tuer Yoh pour parvenir à mes fins. Tous ces artifices de sentiments et de morale sont parfaitement ridicules. Alors qui est le faible?

- Tu m'écœures, souffla Ren.

- Faux! S'exclama Hao d'un air narquois, l'amusement brillant dans ses prunelles chocolat. Ce que je te dis ne te fait ni chaud ni froid. A cette seconde même, tu es entrain de penser que toi non plus, tu n'hésiterai pas un instant à sacrifier des innocents si ça pouvait...

- Tais-toi! cria le Chinois en se retenant de frapper le sol du pied.

- Si ça pouvait protéger un certain Otôto, acheva le pyromane d'un air triomphant. Chacun ses intérêts.

Il se pencha en avant, joueur.

- N'oublie pas que je sais ce que tu penses, Ren. Tu n'as aucun secret pour moi.

Ren n'apprécia pas. Il n'apprécia tellement pas qu'il resserra sa prise autour de la garde de son arme et s'élança vers l' Asakura. Qui attendit que la pointe de la lance le frôle pour se volatiliser.

Sur le banc, la plus petite des filles eut une exclamation de surprise. Naturellement, elle était étonnée par l'audace de Ren, et non par le fait que Hao ai brusquement disparu.

- Tu as vu? Chuchota-t-elle à la blonde d'un air enthousiasmé. On dirait qu'il sait s'attirer les faveurs de Hao Asakura!

- Tu vois que j'ai bien choisi, sourit son amie.

Le jeune homme au longs cheveux réapparut, assis sur le toit d'une boutique. Il baissai les yeux vers Ren.

- Je suis content de t'avoir revu, s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire radieux.

_Quel hypocrite_, songea volontairement le Chinois.

- En fait, j'espérais que tu serais le premier que je rencontrerai depuis que le Shaman Fight a repris. Je ne vais sûrement pas tarder à rendre visite à ma moitié. Ça risque d'être intéressant, tu ne crois pas? Réfléchis bien à ma proposition Ren. La balle est dans ton camp.

A ces mots, il disparut à nouveau, pour de bon.

Ren se détendit, du moins physiquement. Il relâcha son Oversoul et soupira un grand coup. Les pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête.

Ainsi, la seconde réincarnation du shaman le plus puissant qui ai jamais vécu était de retour. Il n'arrivait pas encore à déterminer la façon dont les choses allaient de passer. Mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'ils avaient été naïfs de croire pouvoir se débarrasser d' Hao si facilement. Après tout, il n'était pas l'être le plus redoutable pour rien...

Le Chinois s'assit sur le banc. Durant l'affrontement, il avait cru y voir deux personnes, mais il n'y avait pas prêté attention, et en tout cas, il n'y avait plus personne.

Le Shaman Fight avait repris au début de la semaine précédente, les concurrents avertis par l'intermédiaire de leur Oracle Bell. En quelques jours, ils s'étaient tous réunis au village. Une ambiance irréelle, bien légère pour un tournoi, régnait alors. Mais quelque chose disait à Ren que ça allait changer.

Quand diable Hao avait-il fait sa réapparition? Avait-il tenté de reconstituer son groupe de sbires? Si oui, était-ce déjà chose faite?

Le brun soupira, et se leva. Il était temps d'affronter les événement de la matinée, qui lui semblaient bien lointains. Il devait absolument rapporter ce qui venait de se passer.

Et puis, avec ça, Yoh oublierait sûrement le comportement qu'il avait eu avec lui.

_Quoi que, revenir avec une telle nouvelle n'est pas le meilleur moyen de se faire oublier ou de se racheter..._

Finalement, il s'engagea dans la rue d'un pas décidé, en direction de la maison, repensant soudain à la proposition d' Hao de le rejoindre.

Il songea en dernière pensée qu'il faisait partie des rares personnes dont le visage de l'être le plus cher à ses yeux, était identique à celui de la personne qu'il méprisait le plus.

Chapitre trois, bouclé :)

J'espère qu'il vous plait?

Avis?

Cette fanfiction rique d'être plus longue que prévu. Plus j'avance, plus j'ai d'idées...


	4. La Fidélité de Ren Tao

Salut tout le monde! Après une plus longue attente que d'habitude, je poste avec un sentiment de satisfaction profonde (si si) le quatrième chapitre, La Fidélité de Ren Tao, qui est le plus long jusqu'à maintenant. L'intrigue commence...;)

**Darkmouton:** J'avoue xD... Je me suis aperçue que maintenant que ça ressemblait à Harry Potter... Ren qui se tape Hao? C'est une hypothèse..

**AliceNathan:** C'est bien d'être sadique des fois ^^.

Bonne lecture!

**XxX**

**Our Link**

Funbari Onsen Team _**vs**_ Aguil Era

**La Funbari Onsen Team remporte la victoire.**

XxX

Ren s'engagea dans la rue principale, bondée de monde. Plus il se rapprochait de chez lui, plus il avait un poids dans le ventre. Premièrement, il ne savait pas comment annoncer à tout le monde que le shaman le plus potentiellement dangereux du monde – pas que potentiellement d'ailleurs – ramenait sa fraise après avoir déjoué la mort une troisième fois... Forcément, ça allait « perturber leur quotidien ». Deuxièmement... Il ignorait aussi quelle attitude adopter. Après tout, il leur avait fait une scène le matin même. Bah, ils avaient l'habitude...

_J'imagine, qu'ils ont l'habitude._

Il progressait à travers la foule avec tant de réflexion qu'il ne remarqua même pas même pas qu'un obstacle s'était planté sur sa route. Une seule chose lui importait, balancer cette foutue mauvaise nouvelle à la figure de tout le monde, histoire d'être tranquille. Et chercher Yoh. Le voir. Juste le voir, s'il faut. Ça suffira.

Ce fut ainsi que le Chinois entra en brutale collision avec son obstacle.

Il se redressa en se frottant la tête, mécontent, s'apprêtant à lancer une interpellation cinglante, quand il vit l'obstacle en question. La jeune fille dans laquelle il avait cogné n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et le contemplait en souriant, la bouche entrouverte d'un air enthousiaste.

Elle était belle. Il faut l'avouer. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de beauté que Ren admirait. Déjà, il n'aimait pas les blondes. C'était sûrement l'itako hystérique qu'il avait à la maison qui l'en avait dégoûté. Et la fille devant lui avait une longue crinière d'or qui cascadait sur ses épaules. Et si le fait s'être dévisagé par ses grands yeux noisette ne lui faisait pas d'effet particulier, il ressentit un certain agacement en remarquant qu'elle faisait une tête de plus que lui.

Elle était vêtue d'une chemise blanche et d'une jupe rouge vif. Un bracelet brillait à son poignet gauche, orné d'un petit aigle en or.

- Ren Tao! S'écria-t-elle d'un coup.

Elle joignit ses mains devant elle comme pour prier, et se mit à sautiller sur place sous le regard effaré du jeune homme.

- Ça fait tellement longtemps que je veux te rencontrer! Depuis la semaine dernière, au moins! Je t'avais déjà vu te battre et j'avais été très impressionnée, tu sais. Et puis tout le monde parle de toi, ici. Tu fais partie de ceux qui ont terrassé le grand Hao Asakura. Même s'il est revenu, c'est déjà ça de l'avoir battu une fois.

Elle disait ça comme on parlerait de la pluie et du beau temps.

- Alors je me suis dit que tu méritais bien une petite visite et j'ai calé ça entre deux créneaux. Tu peux me remercier! J'ai dû annuler le rendez-vous au cours duquel je devais plaquer mon copain. Ça m'arrange pas ça... balança-t-elle d'une traite, avant de prendre un air pensif.

Visiblement, remarqua Ren, elle avait l'habitude d'être écoutée parler, pendant des heures peut-être, par des garçons transis.

Malheureusement pour elle, Ren avait à peu près autant de points communs avec un amoureux transi que Ryu avec une petite danseuse étoile.

Sans formalisation, il contourna la jeune fille et reprit sa route. Elle sortit de ses pensées et se retourna pour l'attraper par le bras. L'ignorant lorsqu'il se dégagea sèchement, elle se remit à brailler:

- Mais attends! Je t'ai regardé tout à l'heure, quand tu étais avec Hao Asakura. Tu dégageais de la puissance. C'était beau. C'était impressionnant.

Elle ne souriait plus, avait perdu son air confiant.

- Tu joues à quoi là? S'énerva Ren. Et puis t'es qui d'abord?

Il était fatigué, inquiet, il avait la conscience lourde. Cette folle dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom qui venait l'importuner en lui racontant des histoires sans queue ni tête commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Et les inconnus qui viennent te flatter dans la rue en avouant t'avoir espionné, il avait appris à s'en méfier.

Elle lui porta un regard effaré avant de changer radicalement d'expression.

- Je m'appelle Mélanie. Et je ne joue pas. Je suis allemande et je participe au Shaman Fight pour...

- Ouais ouais, c'est ça, l'interrompit le Chinois. Et tu veux quoi?

Elle ré-afficha aussitôt un sourire assuré, et se rapprocha dangereusement de lui.

- Et bien, comme je te l'ai dit, tu m'as beaucoup impressionnée. Dans notre groupe, nous manquons de partisans. Nous sommes très puissants, tu sais.

Elle marqua une pause, et encra son regard au sien.

- Ren Tao, veux-tu te joindre à nous?

Elle avait essayé de dire ça d'un ton solennel, mais le naturel qui semblait être le sien revint au galop, et elle tarda pas à déclarer d'un air enjoué:

- Tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as? Notre chef ne fais pas un tel honneur à n'importe qui ! Tu dois être content hein? Oui, je vois que tu es content! Jubila-t-elle en interprétant mal l'expression du Chinois qui, la bouche entrouverte, ne disait rien.

- Tu vas voir, reprit-elle, je vais tout t'expliquer. Notre idéologie, notre but, notre organisation... Tu vas rencontrer les autres, et peut-être même...

- Je ne suis pas intéressé.

Elle mit plusieurs secondes avant d'enregistrer l'information, continuant son discours. Puis, d'un coup, elle se tut et le dévisagea avec incrédulité.

- Quoi?

- Je ne suis intéressé. Ta proposition me flatte beaucoup, ironisa-t-il, mais je n'ai aucune envie ni aucun intérêt à rejoindre ton groupe.

Il sourit avec acidité et s'apprêta à tourner les talons. Elle le saisit par les épaules brutalement et rapprocha son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Étrangement, cette proximité l'écœura profondément.

- Tu ne peux pas refuser. C'est un privilège trop grand. Tu ne réalises donc pas? Allons, Ren. Soyons francs. La bande dans laquelle tu es t'empêche d'exploiter la moitié de tes capacités. Leur niveau est trop bas, comparé au tien. Et tu n'as aucune ambition, avec eux. D'ailleurs, aucun n'a vraiment beaucoup d'ambition... Tu ne me contredira certainement pas si je dis que construire un champ de fuki n'est pas un projet très engageant...

_Si, j'en ai une. J'ai une ambition. Immense._

- Le groupe avec lequel je suis, rétorqua Ren, me conviens parfaitement. Et je n'ai pas la moindre intention de le quitter. Qu'est-ce que vous avec tous à me faire des propositions, hein? J'ai ma fidélité, moi. Elle va vers Yoh Asakura. Et seulement lui. D'accord?

_Si quelqu'un m'a entendu, je ne sortirai plus jamais de la maison. Non. De ma chambre._

- Donc, je me fiche royalement de tes «invitations». Je t'ai rien demandé. Et si tu penses que mon groupe n'a pas lieu d'être, c'est que tu es trop bête pour comprendre sa force. Maintenant, si tu permets, je suis pressé.

Il se dégagea une bonne fois pour toutes, et se mit en marche, décidé.

Elle n'essaya pas de le retenir, cette fois. Le jeune homme ne voyait pas son visage, mais sentait son regard entre ses omoplates. Il aurait aimé voir la tête qu'elle faisait, et ne tarda pas à en avoir une idée, lorsqu'elle se mit à crier derrière lui, alertant tous les passants:

- Alors ça, ça tu vas le regretter Ren Tao! On ne se moque pas de nous comme ça! Une telle proposition ne se jette pas de la sorte! Réfléchis bien à ce que je viens de te dire!

_C'est ça._

Dans la rue, plus un bruit. Tout le monde fixait Ren et Mélanie du regard. Un groupe d'adolescentes toisait la blonde d'un air meurtrier et contemplait le Chinois avec un sourire de prédateur. Il les ignora superbement en passant devant, ainsi que tout le reste de la foule.

La maison était à l'autre bout de l'allée.

Ren commença alors à vaguement se demander ce qu'il allait faire et dire. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Cette fille l'avait troublé sur plusieurs points. D'abord, elle ne semblait absolument pas se formaliser du retour de Hao, ni même s'y intéresser. Et ensuite. Elle lui avait proposé de rejoindre son parti, prétextant appartenir à une organisation très puissante. C'était le genre de discours que Ren entendait tous le jours et qui ne l'impressionnait pas du tout. Et pourtant, le fait qu'elle se fiche du retour de l'Asakura faisait vaciller ces certitudes. Si elle restait indifférente à la menace du Pyromane, au point d'avoir totalement confiance en ses talents, alors il faudrait se méfier d'elle et de ses alliés. Y allait-t-il avoir un troisième groupe de prétendants au trône, après celui d'Hao et celui des X-laws?

_Voilà une autre nouvelle à annoncer. Il faut mettre les autres au courant._

- Maître Ren.

C'était une voix posée, grave et déterminée, qui le sortit de sa réflexion.

- Quoi Bason? Répondit distraitement l'adolescent.

Mais le fantôme n'avait pas pour habitude de manifester sa présence, et son intervention l'intrigua.

- Cette fille. Vous savez, elle ne dégageait pas une aura très forte. Ces talents de shaman ont l'air assez banals, voire limités. Mais... Elle a une assurance sans borne. Une confiance impressionnante qui ne semble pas se limiter à elle même.

- Oui, j'ai vu moi aussi. Ça ne présage rien de bon.

Il leva la tête et s'aperçut qu'il était devant la porte de chez lui. Une brusque crampe à l'estomac l'incita à faire demi tour. Le fantôme le regarda avec étonnement. Son maître lui fit un geste de la main et il disparut.

Alors, le garçon se prit la tête entre les mains, s'assit sur le paillasson. Et se mit à regarder dans le vide.

Et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

XxX

Voilà!

Des avis?

Des hypothèses?

J'écoute!


	5. Oiseau de Mauvaise Augure

Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis impardonnable d'avoir mis tout ce temps à updater.. Je dois avouer: j'étais découragée car personne ne la lisait. Mais récemment, alors que, motivée par les paroles extrêmement gentilles de Lyne-chan, je m'y remettais, j'ai reçu d'un coup trois reviews qui m'ont mis le baume au cœur!

Je remercie donc chaleureusement tous ceux qui prennent ne serait-ce que la peine de jeter un coup d'œil à ma fic, et par dessus tout ceux qui reviewent! :)

Merci, et voici pour la peine le chapitre suivant: _Oiseau de Mauvaise Augure_.

XxX

**Our link**

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

« - Oh! fit une voix faussement étonnée.

Ren se releva rapidement et se tourna pour voir l'arrivant.

Anna se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, devant lui, avec un sourire qui n'avait rien d'une expression amusée.

- Ça, alors, reprit-elle. Un revenant. Je pensais que t'étais parti pour de bon. Tant pis.

- Je t'aurais manqué, sourit le Chinois avec hypocrisie.

Aucun d'eux ne se formalisa des provocations de l'autre. C'était une sorte d'affection «vache». Elle passa devant lui et s'éloigna dans la rue. Puis elle lui annonça:

- Je vais me promener un peu, histoire de décompresser. Le match de Yoh était assez serré – tu as raté quelque chose. »

Et elle disparut, laissant Ren perplexe. Yoh avait eu un match? Il n'était pas au courant. Il se retint de stopper Anna. Il allait voir Yoh, et après il parlerait de Hao.

Il entra dans la maison et monta à l'étage après avoir quitté ses chaussures, évitant le salon d'où lui parvenaient les voix de Chocolove, Ryu, et Horo Horo. Il pénétra dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son futon en tailleur, la tête entre les mains, pensif. Il entendait à travers le mur, dans la pièce voisine, Yoh et Manta qui discutaient gaiement. Il les écouta quelques minutes sans chercher à savoir ce qu'ils disaient. Au bout d'un moment, ils éclatèrent de rire, et Ren soupira bruyamment, avant de se laisser tomber allongé sur le couverture. Il ne savait absolument pas comment annoncer aux autres cette nouvelle qui lui tournait inlassablement dans la tête.

_Elle revient... Cette fatigue..._

Il se releva brusquement pour ne pas s'endormir, comme il en mourrait d'envie.

Il s'aventura dans le couloir, croisa Manta qui descendait au salon et qui lui sourit distraitement, et s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte de Yoh. Ce dernier, les yeux fermés, était étendu sur son lit et balançait doucement la tête au rythme de la chanson qu'il état en train d'écouter. Le Chinois le regarda pensivement pendant quelques secondes, et voulut se retourner pour partir, mais alerté par un sixième sens, son ami ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers lui avent qu'il n'aie eu le temps d'esquisser un geste. Il sembla hésiter une fraction de seconde, puis lui offrit un sourire apaisant auquel Ren répondit par une moue boudeuse.

« - Euh, fit-il.

L'intéressé retira son casque.

- Hein? Demanda-t-il.

- Alors, t'avais un match?

- Yes, sourit Yoh, enjoué.

Il croisa ses jambes et passa ses mains sous sa tête, rêveur. Ren fut soulagé. Yoh n'était pas n'était pas en colère contre lui. Il l'avait laissé partir ce mati parce que lui même était pressé. Sinon, il l'aurait suivi. Surement.

_« Je te dis que je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, ni de qui que ce soit. Surtout pas de toi! »_

Les paroles dégueulasses qu'il lui avait balancées ce matin lui revinrent de plein fouet.

- Et... C'était comment?

Il se redressa brusquement, et s'assit sur le bord du futon.

- C'était un gros délire! S'exclama-t-il. Du jamais vu! Pendant un moment j'ai cru qu'on allait perdre, je te jure!

- Sérieusement? S'étonna Ren.

Sans même en avoir conscience, il se rapprocha et s'assit à côté du Japonais, l'écoutant attentivement.

- C'étaient vraiment des shamans bizarres, commença Yoh. Il y avait une femme et deux hommes, dont le chef – je crois. Ils devaient tous les trois avoir trente ans environ. Leurs fantômes étaient identiques, trois grands aigles. D'ailleurs, ils avaient chacun un aigle royal dessiné sur leurs vêtements, un peu comme un symbole.

Ren eut une impression de déjà vu.

- Ils n'étaient pas très doués. On aurait pu les écraser en quelques minutes... Mais ils avaient un sacrée tactique. On a failli dire adieu au Shaman Fight. Ils ont été très rapides. Dès que nos Oversouls ont été invoqués, ils ont attaqué en apposant dessus une espèce de sceau, en forme – ben...

- D'aigle? Imagina le Chinois.

- Ouais, confirma Yoh. A partir de ce moment-là, impossible de bouger nos Oversouls. Deux trucs se sont produits: ils se sont retournés contre nous et ont commencé à nous attaquer.

- Vos propres Oversouls?

- Oui. J'ai commencé à sentir mon furyoku partir en fumée, et j'ai compris que c'étaient eux qui le vampirisaient. Avec leur sceau.

Et puis on a fini par avoir l'idée de changer nos réceptacles. Mais pour ça, il fallait briser nos Oversouls, ce qui revenait à perdre. Alors, Faust a été génial. Il a puisé dans le furyoku qu'il lui restait et il a réveillé des squelettes, ne me demande pas d'où ils sortaient. C'était bête et méchant, on croyait vraiment pas que ça marcherait. Mais leurs fantômes étaient occupés, et ils ont eut peur. Et comme je l'ai dit, ils étaient pas très forts. On les a maitrisé en deux temps, trois mouvements.

Mais on a eu de la chance. Beaucoup de chance. Sans Faust, c'était mort.

- J'en reviens pas, lâcha Ren. J'avais jamais entendu parler de techniques pareilles. Imagine ça entre les mains de gens vraiment fort...

Il repoussa l'image de Hao quand elle s'insinua dans son esprit.

- C'est flippant. Mais tu veux que je te dise, la façon dont ils nous ont regardés quand ils ont perdu à la fin, c'était ça le plus effrayant. Il y avait une vraie rage dans leur regard. S'ils avaient pu nous égorger, ils n'auraient pas hésité, assura Yoh.

Il regarda le plafond, songeur.

- De toute façon, dit le shaman aux yeux d'or, ils sont hors-jeu maintenant.

- Hm, fit son ami.

Il repensa au bracelet de la fille blonde (Mélissa..? Mélodie..?). Le pendentif était un petit aigle doré.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi il avait retenu ce petit détail insignifiant, et se demanda s'il y avait un rapport. Puis il jugea que, pour l'instant, il s'en moquait.

- Ça va? S'enquit Yoh, sans crier gare.

Il faillit s'agacer, mais les traits tendus du Japonais le calmèrent. Il n'avait absolument pas dit ça pour le provoquer ou se moquer.

- Ouais, dit-il donc simplement.

Il se décala de façon à lui tourner le dos.

Puis hésita.

Puis doucement, bégaya:

- Hé, je...

- Je sais, l'interrompit-il en souriant sereinement. T'inquiètes pas.

- Je.. Je pensais pas vraiment..

A cet instant, il remercia le ciel que personne ne puisse voir la rougeur de ses pommettes.

- Ça arrive à tout le monde, de craquer.

Le pacifique fut plaqué au sol avant d'avoir fini de parler.

- Mais je ne suis pas n'importe qui, moi! S'indigna faussement Ren.

- Ça m'aurait étonné aussi, tiens! T'as vraiment un grande gueule! S'écria Yoh, en lui frappant l'épaule. »

L'intéressé éclata de rire.

Dans un autre pièce de la maison, Jun sourit doucement.

XxX

Il était vingt heures lorsque l'on cria depuis le rez-de-chaussée que le dîner était servi.

Ren se redressa brusquement, sorti d'un sommeil dans lequel il ne s'était même pas senti plonger. Il regarda autour de lui avec cet air étonné qu'ont les gens qui se réveillent à peine. Il était encore dans la chambre de Yoh, et s'était assoupi sur son futon. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir discuté avec lui de son match, puis avoir chahuté jusqu'à ce qu'on leur crie de se calmer, puis avoir parler de choses sans importances... Ce matin. Il avait donc dormi tout le reste de la journée?

Il se leva, tituba jusqu'au couloir, pris d'étourdissements. Il descendit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, et croisa Pirika qui portait un énorme plat de riz jusqu'à la table principale. L'odeur pourtant fade l'écœura. Il n'avait absolument pas faim.

Dans le salon, Chocolove et Horo Horo regardaient le journal télévisé. Quand il le virent arriver, ils échangèrent un regard entendu. Ren décida de ne pas y faire attention.

Ryu pénétra dans la pièce et annonça à la criée:

« - Vous êtes sourds? Mademoiselle Jun a dit que le dîner était prêt!

Puis il s'aperçut que le Chinois était là et lui dit sur le ton de la compassion:

- Tu as raté une occasion spectaculaire de mesurer la grandeur de mon équipe, petite tête.

- Ouais, assena Ren, il paraît que _Faust_ a été balèze.

Ryu se renfrogna.

- C'est vrai qu'il a un peu servi, avoua-t-il de mauvaise grâce en se tournant vers le fauteuil dans lequel - Ren ne l'avait même pas remarqué – le nécromancien dormait profondément.

- Je crois que ça l'a un peu exténué, constata une voix.

On tourna, ou plutôt baissa la tête vers Manta que personne n'avait entendu arriver.

- Vous venez manger? Demanda-t-il. On vous attend..

- On arrive, fit distraitement Horo Horo.

Il se gratta la tête et plaisanta :

- Je rirais qu'il ne soit pas encore remis pour son prochain match.

Elisa, qui contemplait tendrement son époux, releva la tête et le regarda bizarrement. Ryu, lui, afficha un air tendu, et sembla considérer avec sérieux l'ânerie proférée par le shaman de glace.

- A TABLE! Cria Anna.

En l'espace de quelques secondes, tout le monde était à sa place. Même Faust. Chose qui n'échappa pas à Chocolove.

- Tu as réveillé un mort, Anna, rit-il »

Le coup qu'elle lui assena résonna dans tout l'étage.

Le dîner se déroula sans événements notables. Les conversations variaient, ayant comme principal sujet le match du matin même. Aucun ne fit de commentaire à Ren sur son accès de colère, ou sur le fait qu'il avait dormi tout la journée. Il sentait pourtant des regards sur lui, dès qu'il baissait les yeux sur son assiette – qu'il ne toucha pas du repas.

Avait-il fait quelque chose de grave? Mince à la fin! Ils connaissaient tous son sale caractère, qu'est-ce que ça avait de particulier AUJOURD'HUI?

Sans crier gare, il se leva de table sous les yeux de l'assemblée et quitta la pièce.

Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, il s'écroula sur son futon, las.

Le visage de Hao continuait de monopoliser la moitié de sa conscience. Que faisait-il en ce moment? Complotait-il?

Pourquoi était-ce si dur de parler de lui aux autres? Pourquoi angoissait-il?

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se vider la tête. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta comme ça. Au bout d'un moment, il devina une présence à côté de lui, et son cœur de resserra douloureusement. Mais il ne bougea pas, feignant être assoupi, attendant que Yoh soit reparti.

Quelques instants plus tard, il dormait.

XxX

Son rêve ne fut pas vraiment un cauchemar, mais il eut une teneur qui le terrorisa. Hao avait mis le village à feu et à sang, et regardait cela d'un air serein, depuis le sanctuaire Great Spirit que son Spirit of fire était en train de dévorer. Deux personnes l'accompagnaient . Yoh, à sa droite, qui lui souriait docilement et et serrait sa main dans la sienne, et à sa gauche, taciturne... lui, Ren. Son épée à la main, couverte de sang. Le sang d'innocents?

Il hurla. Dans son rêve, et dans la réalité.

Se réveillant brusquement, en nage, tremblant, a moitié aveuglé par le sommeil et la peur, il se leva et sortit de sa chambre et manquant de s'assommer contre le mur. Il fila en ligne droite jusqu'à celle de Yoh qu'il ouvrit brutalement. Il se fichait de faire du bruit, et de tout façon, il avait surement déjà réveillé tout le monde.

Il s'approcha de l'Asakura qui, étourdit, se frottait les yeux, et s'effondra sur lui, incontrôlable. Il l'attrapa par les épaules, et ses mains moites glissant sur sa peau lui firent un drôle d'effet.

Son ami, au début perplexe, le fixait maintenant avec inquiétude.

- Ren?

Le Chinois le regarda fixement.

Les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient de son visage tombaient sur le sien, mais il s'en fichait. Il s'approcha de lui, tellement qu'il aurait pu l'embrasser, et lui dit dans un souffle, d'un voix rauque et tremblante:

- Tu sais, j'ai vu Hao aujourd'hui.

XxX

Alors, ça vous a plus? Tous les avis sont les bienvenus!

Ps; Navrée. J'aurais du le poster mercredi soir, mais il y avait **Le Silence des Agneaux** à la télé...


	6. Le Reflet

Salut tout le monde!

Désolée, beaucoup de retard.

Je suis navrée mais je suis très pressée, je ne peux pas répondre à vos reviews! Mais je vous remercie tous, les nouveaux aussi, ça me touche énormément! Chapitre six:

**XxX**

**Le Reflet**

« Tu sais, j'ai vu Hao aujourd'hui. »

Ren contracta sa main sur l'épaule de Yoh, en proie à un rictus nerveux. Ce dernier le fixait comme s'il hésitait entre le prendre à la plaisanterie, ou s'inquiéter sérieusement pour sa santé mentale. Finalement, il se redressa, l'air anxieux, en se dégageant doucement de l'emprise du Chinois. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et l'obligea à s'asseoir sur le futon.

- Tu as fait un cauchemar, Ren. Hao est mort.

- Je sais, merci ! Répliqua l'intéressé, agacé, en repoussant les mains de son ami. Mais… Il est revenu.

Il lui sembla voir un éclair de souffrance traverser les yeux de Yoh, à moins qu'il n'eut halluciné.

- Ça suffit, Ren. Tu as rêvé, je te dis. Hao ne reviendra pas.

Le ton était légèrement dur, mais le shaman colérique n'en fut pas surpris.

Depuis la disparition de son jumeau, Yoh refusait de parler de lui ou de ce qui s'était passé. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Même Anna n'insistait pas.

Ren essaya de rester calme. Il était normal que Yoh soit incrédule face à ses propos, mais les choses tournaient mal, on devait le croire.

- Ecoute, reprit-il d'un ton ferme. Tu trouves que j'ai l'air de déconner ou d'avoir rêvé? Je sais ce que je dis Yoh, il faut agir! Sinon quand ça va nous tomber sur la tête, ça va faire mal!

_Un peu vif, mais convaincant._

Pourtant, le shaman pacifique se contenta de le regarder d'un air exaspéré et de soupirer.

Ce fut une chose que le Chinois n'apprécia pas. La chose de trop.

Il attrapa Yoh par le devant de la chemise et le plaqua au sol. Lui grimpant à moitié dessus, il planta son regard dans le sien. Puis, en proie à une colère douloureuse, il cracha:

- Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas, merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'y a, à la fin? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça, pourquoi tout le monde me regarde comme ça, depuis quelques temps? J'ai un truc écrit sur la tronche? J'ai fait quelque chose de particulier? Hein !

Il avait hurlé, à la fin. A peine Yoh eut-il le temps de réagir, que dans l'encadrement de la porte restée ouverte, une tête bleue apparut : Horo Horo. Il les contempla avec étonnement - stupidement, aurait dit le Chinois - et bredouilla :

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Ferme-la , l'interrompit Ren sans même bouger la tête vers lui. Alors? Rajouta-t-il à l'attention de Yoh.

Ce dernier le scruta un instant et parla calmement:

- Ren… as-tu seulement vu la tête que tu as en ce moment?

L'intéressé fut étonné de la question. Quel rapport? Pourtant, son ami avait l'air très sérieux. Aussi sérieux que l'on peut en avoir l'air, lorsque l'on est étalé par terre, écrasé par un Chinois en fureur.

Alors il se leva, lentement, et se dirigea vers un miroir accroché à l'un des murs de la pièce. Dans son dos, Yoh fit signe à Horo Horo de débarrasser le plancher - il le vit faire dans le reflet de la glace. Etrangement, il aima ça.

Lorsqu'il vit sa tête, il y eut une fraction de seconde durant laquelle il ne se reconnut pas.

Il avait en face de lui un jeune homme très beau, très charismatique: lui, naturellement. Mais ce jeune homme avait l'air d'avoir vécu l'enfer. Il avait le teint de la couleur du marbre. Ces traits étaient affreusement tirés, et des cernes d'un bleu fade lui tombaient presque jusqu'au milieu des joues. Ses yeux étaient vitreux, et même ses cheveux semblaient ternes.

Il eut comme l'impression d'avoir maigri.

- On est tous inquiets, fit Yoh derrière lui.

Ren ne voulait plus l'entendre. Il sortit de la pièce pour retourner dans sa chambre, mais Yoh le suivit. Tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur son lit, tournant le dos au japonais, ce dernier reprit:

- On a l'habitude de te voir râler, de ton sale caractère, pas de te voir délirer avec un air de cadavre ambulant.

Ren ne répondit pas.

Ça, pour avoir l'air d'un cadavre ambulant… Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Il avait honte. Tellement honte, d'avoir l'air d'un faible de la sorte. Mais comment avait-il pu se montrer aux autres dans un tel état de vulnérabilité? Depuis combien de temps avait-il cette sale tête..?

- Ecoute, Ren.

Il se retourna.

- Non. C'est toi qui vas m'écouter. Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler, et je m'en fous.

- Ren, merde!

- Mêle toi de tes affaires, Asakura!

Le Chinois expira profondément.

- Il y a plus important pour l'instant.

Comment pouvait-il convaincre Yoh? Il semblait persuadé que ce n'était qu'un simple cauchemar. Il ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour ça… Mais le fait était que le retour d'Hao était bien réel.

- Il a dit qu'il allait venir te voir. Il faut que tu me croies, Yoh.

L'intéressé ne répondit pas. Il s'assit sur le bord du futon, et retira son casque qu'il posa sur le lit à côté de lui, puis se secoua et les cheveux. Il se releva. Fit les cent pas. Ren commençait à s'impatienter.

A quoi pensait-il? Considérait-il ses mots avec un peu plus de crédulité? Ou songeait-il plutôt à l'envoyer dans l'asile le plus proche?

Le shaman aux yeux dorés ressentit soudain une puissante onde négative lui parcourir la conscience et ne tarda pas à comprendre pourquoi: Anna apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, et ses yeux encore brillants de sommeil n'enlevaient rien au charisme de sa colère. Elle les toisa à tour de rôle et profana :

- Si celui qui m'a réveillée a l'intelligence de se dénoncer maintenant, j'aurai peut être la clémence de l'achever sans trop le faire souffrir - après qu'il eut nettoyé chaque recoin de la maison.

Alors que Yoh déglutissait malgré lui, le Chinois se mit à cogiter rapidement.

Anna! Bien sûr! Anna pouvait lire dans les pensées, non? Elle trouverait bien dans sa tête quelque chose qui prouverait ce qu'il avançait.

- Anna! L'interpella-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle le jaugea un instant du regard.

- Quoi? Alors c'est toi qui a réveillé tout la maison?

- Anna, écoute-moi. Hao est de retour. Je l'ai vu hier. Non, ne dis rien, fit-il en la voyant ouvrir la bouche.

Il écarta les bras, comme pour l'étreindre.

- Lis dans mes pensées, tu verras.

Un instant, il crut qu'elle allait le gifler pour lui avoir donné un ordre. Mais au lieu de ça, elle afficha un air étonné et lui répondit:

- Tu es sérieusement atteint mon pauvre Ren…

- Allez!

Elle dut se rendre compte qu'il avait quelque chose en tête, car elle se mit à le considérer avec sérieux. Yoh voulut dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa tout seul.

Elle lut donc dans ses pensées.

Il détourna les yeux devant la désagréable sensation du regard pénétrant de l'Itako posé sur lui, et se mit à relater sa rencontre avec Hao, par souvenirs. Alors qu'il attendait une réaction, elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Puis, au grand désarroi du Chinois, elle lâcha, agacée:

- Tu fais des cauchemars bizarres, et alors? Tu n'es pas assez grands pour gérer ça tout seul? Et tu me casses les pieds au milieu de la nuit pour ça?

Ren abandonna . Quoiqu'elle eut vu dans sa tête, elle ne comprenait pas non plus qu'Hao était revenu. Elle ne _voulait_ pas comprendre. Dans leurs esprits, il y avait une barrière - sûrement constituée de toutes les épreuves que leur avait fait subir le shaman millénaire - qui les empêchait d'y croire.

- Bien. Fit l'Itako tandis que Yoh étouffait un bâillement.

Elle tourna les talons, et ajouta avant de disparaitre dans le couloir:

- Puisque vous débordez d'énergie au point de crapahuter la nuit, vous ferez la vaisselle, demain.

Lorsqu'elle fut partie, Yoh lança à son ami un regard de vague reproche, puis s'étira comme un chat.

- C'était quoi, ce cirque ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Le garçon aux yeux dorés le sonda d'un air pensif puis répondit finalement:

- Rien. Va te coucher.

Yoh acquiesça puis s'éloigna. Il s'arrêta tout de même dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Ren…

- Non. Va te coucher.

La Japonais eut une moue préoccupée, mais s'en alla sans rien dire.

Une fois seul, Ren se laissa tomber sur son futon. Son regard se posa sur le casque que Yoh avait oublié. Il le saisit, et le contempla, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. Comment un objet si simple pouvait-il refléter avec autant de fidélité une personnalité aussi formidable..?

Il le mit sur ses oreilles et l'alluma. Un musique sereine mais entrainante, avec une voix agréable, se répandit dans sa tête, dans son cœur. Il monta le volume sonore au maximum, mettant ses tympans au supplice, mais espérant que le caractère de la chanson allait s'imprégner sur le sien…

Il réfléchit, réfléchit, réfléchit.

Et s'endormit au bout d'un quart d'heure.

Le sujet de toute cette réflexion était évidemment: « Comment les convaincre? », « Quelle preuve donner? Avant que la menace ne soit trop grande? »

Finalement, la preuve vint à lui d'elle-même.

XxX

Lorsque - vers quatre du matin - il fut réveillé par une chaleur étouffante et une vive lumière, il crut que le jour s'était levé et qu'il avait transpiré pendant la nuit. Mais ça n'était pas ça. Il se redressa, éteignit la musique qui filtrait encore dans ses oreilles. Dès que son esprit fut un peu plus éveillé, il réalisa brusquement.

Ni une ni deux, il se leva en trombe et hurla, espérant prévenir tout le monde d'un coup:

- AU FEU! IL Y A LE FEU A LA MAISON!

Sa chambre était devenue une prison suffocante. Les quatre murs étaient dévorés par les flammes, mais tenaient encore debout. En revanche, le sol craquait de partout. Disparu pas endroits, il laissait entrevoir le rez-de-chaussée ravagé. Une épaisse fumée noire envahissait peu à peu l'espace. Le foyer commençait à atteindre les meubles, les affaires que Ren avait laissées trainer un peu partout…

En deux temps, trois mouvements, il saisit son Oracle Bell, son épée, héritage familial, son arme et un sac à dos. Il sortit de la pièce en sautant par-dessus les trous, et en essayant de ne pas toucher l'encadrement de la porte qui rougeoyait de braises.

Une mauvaise surprise l'attendait.

Sa chambre se situait au bout du couloir, trônant sur toutes autres. Hélas, la toiture s'était effondrée à quelques pas de sa porte, formant un rempart de bois, de pierre, et de feu, l'isolant du reste de la maison et le prenant au piège. Hao - car ça ne pouvait être que lui - avait du le calculer. Une petite marque d'affection.

- Il y a quelqu'un? Lança-t-il au hasard.

Personne ne répondit. Tout le monde était déjà parti, sans doute. Ou alors… Non. Il préféra ne pas y penser. Ils étaient sûrement tous sains et saufs. Alors.. Ils l'avaient abandonné? Un poids s'alourdit sur sa conscience.

Il se ressaisit: il n'avait pas le choix. Il retourna dans sa chambre, transportant toujours ses affaires, et s'approcha de la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit. Il grimpa sur le rebord, et sans hésitation, sauta, amortissant le choc à l'aide de son Oversoul.

Il était derrière la maison, et en fit rapidement le tour. Une fois devant, il découvrit tout le groupe, frémissant mais sauf, regardant la maison illuminée être consumée peu à peu par les flammes. Tout le monde semblait présent.

Ryu, Chocolove et Horo Horo, leurs armes respectueuses et leurs Oracle Bell à la main, discutaient gravement avec Manta qui, déboussolé, tenait son ordinateur portable et son encyclopédie, chacun sous un bras. Un peu plus loin, Anna contemplait l'incendie en silence, son collier autour du cou, flanquée de Tamao qui serrait sa tablette contre elle, et de Faust qui caressait la main transparente d'Eliza, taciturne.

Enfin, au milieu de la scène, Jun, en robe de chambre, serrait dans ses bras une Pirika particulièrement bouleversée.

Elle fut d'ailleurs la première à apercevoir son petit frère et abandonna instantanément la petite Aïnou pour venir se jeter sur lui en l'étouffant dans ses bras.

- Mon Dieu, fit-elle, le visage enfoui dans le cou de Ren qu'elle tenait à cinq centimètres du sol, grâce à on ne sait quelle force. Qu'est-ce que j'ai eu peur! Je ne te voyais pas arriver!

Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un geste ou de prononcer un mot qu'une exclamation retentit:

- Ça me tue de le dire, mec, mais je suis content de te voir!

Horo Horo. Le trio s'était rapproché, et ils le regardaient en souriant.

- On a voulu venir te chercher, expliqua précipitamment Chocolove qui semblait surexcité, mais le plafond c'était effondré devant ta porte. Pas moyen d'entrer. On t'as appelé, mon pote, mais t'entendais rien!

Ren se souvint alors de la présence du casque de Yoh autour de son cou.

- Oui, souffla-t-il. J'avais ça sur les oreilles.

- C'est à Yoh, dit Horo Horo, comme si ça n'allait pas de soi. D'ailleurs, tu devrais aller le voir. Il était très inquiet. Il est resté au moins dix minutes à t'appeler. On a été obligés de la trainer dehors, presque. Il voulait pas te laisser. Mais tu faisais quoi?

- Je dormais, répondit naturellement Ren en cherchant Yoh des yeux.

Il le repéra, un peu à l'écart, lui tournant le dos. Se dirigeant vers lui, le Chinois retira le casque de son amie de ses mains désormais libres - il avait laissé tomber toutes ses affaires quand sa sœur l'avait étranglé.

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Et si Yoh le tenait pour responsable de tout ce qui c'était passé?

_Ne m'en veut pas… Ne m'en veut pas… Si tu es en colère après moi, je te jure que je vais aller choper l'autre par ses cheveux de gonzesse et lui faire regretter d'être revenu emmerder le monde une quatrième fois!_

Yoh se retourna en l'entendant arriver. Le shaman aux yeux dorés lui tendit son casque, et tout en regardant ses pieds, il marmonna:

- Tiens, c'est…

Il ne lui laissa pas la temps de finir.

Un étau se resserra autour de lui - Yoh le serrait dans ses bras. Après une légère hésitation, Ren répondit à son étreinte en serrant le Japonais encore plus fort.

_Bon. Tant pis. J'irai le choper par ses cheveux de gonzesse quand même._

Il le relâcha et le repoussa presque brutalement, mais Yoh n'en tint pas compte. Il sourit en reprenant son casque qu'il plaça sur sa tête. Puis il lui frappa l'épaule, en s'écriant:

- Crétin! Ne me fait plus ça. Tu es averti.

Ren s'apprêtait à répondre, mais un rire retentit dans la nuit encore noire, un rire charmeur mais venimeux, qui fit pâlir Yoh.

**XxX**

Un peu Oc, je sais, mais faut bien que ça avance…

Avis?


	7. L'Hôtel

Bonjour tout le monde! Alors! Des choses à dire:

**IMPORTANT: J'ai reçu plusieurs remarques sur la capacité d'Anna à lire les pensées. Je dois donc dire une chose: De toute l'œuvre de Shaman King, je n'ai vu que l'animé et lu seulement les 17 premiers tomes de la première version du manga. Je n'ai jamais touché à KZB. J'ai juste lu quelques trucs sur Internet. Aussi j'espère que vous serez tolérants quant aux incohérences de ma fic par rapport à l'histoire... Ma fic ne se situe pas dans le futur quand ils sont adultes, mais juste après la mort d'Hao dans l'animé. Je respecte le manga comme je peux. Voilà.^^**

Malgré ça, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre (toujours aussi longue à updater, navrée...) en espérant que vous suivez toujours. J'ai des idées, ça promet. Et merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de reviewer!

**Nora:** Ren n'est pas fou, mais ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant . ^^ Merci!

**Realgya:** Ta review m'a fait chaud au coeur! Merci!^^ j'espère que la note IMPORTANT t'as éclairée. Et pardon d'être aussi lente! Par contre, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas compris. Les deux filles, ne sont pas avec Hao, hein?

**DarkMouton:** Merci, j'ai tenu compte de ton conseil!^^ Je suis contente de voir que tu commente à nouveau.

**Yume resonnance:** Merci pour ton commentaire! ^^

**XxX**

**L'Hôtel**

XxX

Il faisait particulièrement noir, cette nuit.

A travers la vitre de la fenêtre, on ne voyait rien. Cette obscurité effrayait la jeune femme assise sur le lit, dans la pièce sombre. Scrutant l'infini des ténèbres de l'extérieur, elle savourait l'amertume et la douceur qui imprégnaient tout son être, l'amertume éprouvée d'avoir échoué définitivement, et la douceur ressentie de pouvoir enfin lâcher prise. Tout lâcher. Elle entendit le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit, puis se referma. Une présence dans la chambre se rapprocha d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés.

« - Comment te sens-tu? Fit une voix masculine autoritaire, mais douce.

- Irréelle, répondit-elle dans un murmure. Je ne me suis pas encore faite à l'idée.

- Tant mieux, répondit l'homme, car tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.

- Elle soupira, incrédule.

- Je t'en prie, lui dit-elle. Accepte un peu les faits. Nous avons perdu, c'est comme ça. Toutes les équipes de notre groupe ont perdu, Pierre. Nous n'étions pas assez forts. Il faut passer à autre chose maintenant. Elle se leva, et le regarda dans les yeux.

- _Je veux_ passer à autre chose.

- Pauline, dit-il en se levant à son tour. Nous allons recruter dans notre groupe une nouvelle équipe, une équipe puissante, encore en jeu. C'est aussi simple que ça. Et nous ne perdrons plus.

Voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, il lui prit les mains et rajouta:

- Reste avec moi...

Elle sourit, de la façon dont on sourit quand on a perdu.

- Soit. Mais comment va-t-on faire?

Son visage s'éclaira.

- Je vais t'expliquer. »

XxX

Lorsque les habitants du village s'éveillèrent, une fois revenus le soleil et la chaleur, le feu était éteint depuis longtemps. Effectivement, les secouristes pompiers d'une ville voisine avaient repéré la fumée produite par le foyer et avaient aussitôt accouru. Les Paches gérants du Shaman Fight s'étaient donc divisés en deux groupes: l'un éteignait l'incendie, et l'autre se débrouillait pour que la brigade de pompiers humains ne parviennent pas à pénétrer dans le village shaman.

Vers sept heures, l'affaire était réglée.

Yoh et ses amis ne sachant que faire, restèrent devant les ruines de leur logement en attendant de prendre une décision.

Vers huit heures, l'agitation commença.

Silva arriva en courant, d'un air paniqué. Il rassembla tout le monde autour de lui – après avoir envoyé les extincteurs de feu faire autre chose - et pensa faire un coup de théâtre en annonçant qu'il avait eut vent de la présence d'Hao au village. Il tomba de haut:

« - On le sait, lui fit Horo Horo d'un air distrait.

L'Indien le regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

- Vous QUOI?

- Ben, à ton avis, lui demanda Chocolove, comme si ça allait de soi, pourquoi la maison a-t-elle brûlé?

- Mais, mais, balbutia Silva, comment l'avez-vous su? Et.. Depuis combien de temps?

- Nous, depuis quelques heures seulement, avoua le Shaman de glace. A vrai dire, je ne me suis pas encore bien fait à l'idée. C'est Ren qui nous a tout raconté. Lui, il le sait depuis deux jours.

Le Pache se tourna vers l'intéressé et lui reprocha d'un ton outré:

- Mais pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé?

Le Chinois cru qu'il allait l'étrangler.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour protester vertement, Yoh le devança:

- C'est de ma faute, dit-il précipitamment. Il m'en a parlé, mais je ne l'ai pas cru. J'ai pensé qu'il délirait, ou qu'il disait ça parce qu'il s'ennuyait.

Il baissa la tête, navré.

- Moi aussi, avoua Anna, à la grande surprise des autres.

L'adulte resta interdit, puis s'adressa de nouveau au principal concerné.

- En quelles circonstances l'as-tu vu? Tu es allé à sa rencontre?

- C'est plutôt lui qui est venu à la mienne, rectifia amèrement Ren.

Son regard se fit vide tandis qu'il se replongeait dans son souvenir.

_Yoh et moi, nous mourrons ensemble, ou nous ne mourrons pas du tout._

Il serra les poings.

- On en reparlera plus tard, hein? S'interposa Yoh. Et toi, que sais-tu?

- Plusieurs personnes l'auraient aperçu seul, à roder dans le village, sans même essayer de passer inaperçu. Apparemment, il cherche ses anciens compagnons, et d'éventuels nouveaux.

Tous ceux qui l'ont vu sont venus nous prévenir. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles... Si vous voyiez l'état de panique dans lequel est le Conseil...

- Tu dis qu'il cherche ses anciens sbires? Questionna Ryu. J'ai vu les Hanagumi l'autre jour, dans la rue principale. Je crois qu'elles m'ont vu, mais elles ont fait comme si elles ne me connaissaient pas.

Il se tut et contempla le sol, déçu.

_Tu m'étonnes_, songea Ren.

- Et... Le petit... Le petit Opacho..? risqua Tamao, qu'on avait pas entendu parler depuis belle lurette.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua Silva. Je ne sais même pas s'il est au village.

Pendant, tout le monde réfléchit silencieusement.

- Eh bien... c'est reparti, n'est-ce pas?

- On dirait bien que oui, sourit Yoh. On verra bien ce qui se passera.

- Oui, approuva l'Indien.

Ils se sourirent, en comprenant le message qu'ils se transmettaient mutuellement. Étant tous les deux des descendants d'Hao, ils se comprenaient très bien. Ils se serreraient les coudes.

- Ce n'est pas tout, s'imposa Anna, brusquement, mais je commence à avoir VRAIMENT envie d'une douche. Silva, j'aimerai savoir où nous allons loger maintenant que notre maison a brûlé.

- Euh, oui, bien sûr! S'exclama l'intéressé en se grattant la tête, tandis que le reste du groupe approuvait les dire de l'Itako en marmonnant; En fait, vous avez de la chance. Il ne reste qu'un bâtiment libre. Vous l'aurez pour vous tous seuls. En plus, il est neuf. Il a été construit pendant la trêve du Shaman Fight.

- Bon, concéda la blonde. Tu nous y emmène ou on campe ici? »

XxX

Silva fit donc traverser la rue principale du village au groupe.

La plupart des gens tournaient la tête, chuchotaient, se donnaient des coups de coude, montraient du doigt cet étrange groupe de shamans en tenue de nuit et recouverts de suie. Ren, qui détestait être observé comme ça – surtout lorsqu'il était dans un tel état – ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de se coller à Yoh et de se faire oublier. Il ne s'aperçut même pas de ce qu'il faisait, trop occupé à essayer de passer inaperçu.

« - On arrive bientôt? Demanda Horo Horo, mal à l'aise, en jetant un regard en coin à un groupe de filles qui l'observaient d'un air moqueur.

- Oui, fit Silva avec un demi sourire. Le logement se situe sur le bord du village. Il faut juste marcher un peu.

- Dépêchons-nous », insista le shaman aux cheveux bleus d'un ton autoritaire en accélérant son allure, ce qui lui valut un coup de pied aux fesses d'Anna lorsqu'il la dépassa, ainsi que Tamao et Manta.

En tête de groupe, Silva et Ryu éclatèrent de rire, imité par Chocolove qui marchait près d'Horo Horo – dont l'expression était particulièrement comique. Le reste de la bande suivait docilement; Yoh et Ren, au fond de la file, échangèrent un regard curieux en entendant fuser les rires.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils passèrent devant la terrasse d'un café.

« - Zut, Mélanie! Tu pourrais faire attention!

'Tilt', dans la tête de Ren.

Mélanie! C'était ça, le prénom de cette fille, dont il n'arrivait absolument pas à se souvenir. Il tourna instinctivement la tête vers l'origine de l'interpellation. C'était bien elle. Mélanie, installée à une table avec sa compagne aux cheveux violets. Visiblement, elle venait de renverser son verre sur la jupe de cette dernière, qui s'essuyait comme elle le pouvait d'un air mécontent.

Mais la fautive semblait se moquer éperdument de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle fixait le vide de ses yeux rougis, et une substance noire coulait sur ses joues – du macracra, non, du mascara, Jun en mettait aussi.

Son amie la regarda, interpellée par son absence de réaction.

- … Tu es toujours vivante?

Pour toute réponse, la blonde se mit à pleurer silencieusement, le visage entre les mains, ses épaules se soulevant au rythme de ses sanglots. Son amie soupira, et exaspérée, elle se leva pour venir l'étreindre en lui disant:

- Ça suffit, arrête de pleurer, ça ne sert à rien.

- LAISSE MOI!

La pauvre jeune fille lâcha instantanément les épaules de ladite Mélanie et alla se réfugier de l'autre côté de la table.

La curiosité de Ren était vaguement éveillée, et il ralentit sans s'en rendre compte pour finalement s'arrêter, s'attirant un regard étonné de Yoh, qui se stoppa également et s'enquit:

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Chut! Je...

Mais il fut interrompu par le Japonais:

- Oh! Regarde! C'est mon adversaire de l'autre jour.

Le Chinois tourna la tête pour voir l'adversaire en question. Une grande femme brune venait de faire son entrée. Elle portait une sorte de combinaison blanche, et un grand aigle doré était imprimé sur sa poitrine. Son visage droit n'affichait pas d'expression particulière jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne aborder les deux jeunes filles à leur table. Ceci attisa l'intérêt de Ren, qui s'approcha pour écouter une éventuelle conversation.

- Mais, protesta Yoh en jetant un coup d'œil à leur groupe qui les distançait.

- Attends, intima Ren.

Il tenta d'avoir l'air de rien, et se dissimula à moitié derrière un massif de fleur. La grande femme s'approcha de Mélanie par derrière, et d'un geste caressant lui remit les cheveux derrière les oreilles, en lui parlant d'une voix mélodieuse:

- Elle a raison mon poussin, ne pleure plus. Tout va s'arranger.

Le poussin renifla, se retourna et lui demanda d'un air naïf et implorant:

- Ah bon?

- Oui, répondit la femme avec douceur – toute cette guimauve écœurait Ren. Mais nous allons avoir besoin de toi.

Son interlocutrice la regarda sans comprendre mais acquiesça.

Ren n'en sut pas plus. Un cri assourdissant leur parvint depuis l'autre bout de la rue.

- YOH! Appela Anna.

- Viens! Fit Ren au Japonais qui ne se fit pas prier.

Ils rattrapèrent les autres en courant, et lorsqu'ils reprirent le rythme normal, ils s'interrogèrent:

- C'était bien la femme en blanc? Demanda Ren par précaution.

- Oui, affirma l'autre, mais je connais pas les deux filles qui étaient avec. »

Ren de dit rien.

_On verra ça plus tard._

Pratiquement arrivés à destination, ils passèrent près d'un banc qui devançait les boutiques. Ren le reconnut: il était assis dessus lorsqu'il avait rencontré Hao.

Cela lui fit revenir en mémoire les deux jours assez éprouvants qu'il venait de vivre. Il frissonna et, par réflexe, se colla à Yoh une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci, le concerné en tint compte, et le regarda bizarrement, mais le Chinois ne le vit pas, plongé dans ses pensées.

XxX

Deux minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent en « banlieue » du village. Silva les conduisit devant le logement qui allait être le leur.

La réaction d'Horo Horo fut la première.

« - On dirait un hôtel! S'écria-t-il.

Tous les autres affichèrent un air exaspéré excepté le Pache qui se massa le cou d'un air embarrassé:

- En fait... A la base, c'est un hôtel.

- Sérieusement? Fit Chocolove, impressionné à son tour.

Devant eux, légèrement séparé des autres bâtiments se dressait une vaste maison moderne, qui faisait penser à s'y méprendre aux hôtels de luxe que l'on trouve parfois les grandes villes.

- Laisse moi deviner, lança Ren. Encore une de vos stratégies foireuses pour gagner de l'argent?

Un peu de respect, se défendit Silva , c'est pour vous héberger qu'on se ruine!

- Je vois ça, rétorqua le Chinois.

- On l'avait construit pour loger les shamans qui ne participent pas au Tournoi, et ceux qui ont perdu, histoire qu'ils puissent y assister... En tout cas, reprit l'Indien, c'est foutu pour cette fois. On vous laisse l'hôtel. Vous avez de la chance, il est luxueux. On avait mis le paquet.

- Cool, sourit l'Ainu.

- Voilà les clefs, fit sombrement Silva en tendant le trousseau à Anna qui le prit. J'ai remis l'eau et l'électricité. Je repasse dans une demi heure pour apporter à manger et pour tirer tout ça au clair. Vous avez l'air un peu secoués, pour l'instant.

- C'est d'accord, nota Jun. Merci, Silva.

L'Indien daigna sourire – avec un léger rougissement qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Ren – puis se retira en les saluant.

- Bon, fit l'Itako. On y va.

Les autres acquiescèrent. Elle enfonça la clef étiquetée ' porte d'entrée' dans la serrure, et tourna, puis abaissa la poignée de porte, leur donnant accès à leur nouvelle maison.

XxX

Et voilà!^^

Bon, je vais essayer d'accélérer ma vitesse de publication, sinon je vais perdre mes lecteurs!

Une question:

**En tenant compte de la situation temporelle de ma fic, pourriez vous me dire si Peyote, Zang Ching et tout le bazar sont encore vivants ou pas?**

**Merci!**

…. Review...?


	8. Histoires de Paches

Bonjour! Mon dieu.. Je suis navrée pour l'énorme retard que j'ai, mais j'étais débordée, vous savez ce que c'est... Pour rattraper le retard, ce chapitre est plus long. Voilà. Merci pour vos reviews.

**Note: Il n'y a pas de _Mary Sue_ dans cette fic! J'ai horreur des Mary Sue. Les personnages que j'ai créés sont là uniquement pour mettre le bazar, en gros... Et après, il dégagerons... Merci.**

**XxX**

**Histoires de Paches**

L'intérieur de l'établissement rassemblait visiblement les critères du stéréotype du luxueux hôtel occidental.

Tout le rez de chaussée était occupé par différentes salles : la vaste entrée donnait sur un salon immense, rempli de fauteuils, canapés, et divers meubles dont une longue table et une télévision qu'Anna ne manqua pas de remarquer. Le reste de l'espace se divisait en une salle à manger conviviale, dotée de quatre tables de la longueur de la pièce, une cuisine, deux WC, et une sorte de grande pièce dans laquelle se trouvaient un bar et une table de billard.

Le premier étage comportait une vingtaine de chambres, et une salle de bains. Le deuxième étage, lui, ne comprenait qu'une dizaine de chambres, mais sa salle de bains était plus spacieuse, baignoire

incluse, et on y trouvait aussi une espèce de living-room, un miniature de celui du rez de chaussée. Toutes les chambres étaient spacieuses et semblaient confortables ( Chocolove crut mourir de joie qu'elles étaient meublées de lits – des _lits_! Des lits avec des pieds, et pas ces infâmes matelas posés au sol qu'on appelle futons!) et répondaient à plusieurs styles; certaines étaient individuelles, d'autres pouvaient accueillir jusqu'à trois personnes.

Enfin, le dernier étage épousait la forme du toit – sur lequel on pouvait monter en passant par les fenêtres _Velux_ du plafond – et semblait être un pièce de repos, dans une chaine stéréo pour écouter de la musique ( Yoh s'épancha dessus un moment), une télévision, un bar, une table basse et une multitude de petits fauteuils. C'était la seule pièce de la maison à comporter un balcon, que l'on atteignait en passant par une baie vitrée.

Une enivrante odeur de neuf flottait partout. Globalement, la décoration évoquait l'appartement que Ren possédait à Tokyo – du luxe, du luxe...

La visite seule des lieux prit au groupe un bon quart d'heure. Lorsqu'ils eurent tout vu, ils entreprirent de choisir chacun une chambre. Horo Horo et Chocolove prirent une chambre double au second étage. Anna élut domicile dans une chambre triple, mais naturellement y dormirait seule.

Tamao et Pirika se partagèrent une chambre et laisser Jun être seule pour lui accorder un peu d'intimité. Ryu se mit avec Manta, et personne ne manifesta le désir de se retrouver avec Faust qui de toutes façons s'accapara une chambre double pour 'lui et Eliza'. Pour terminer, Yoh et Ren choisirent chacun une chambre individuelle – au deuxième étage, à l'instar de Chocolove et Horo Horo, histoire d'échapper un peu à Anna qui résidait au premier avec Ryu, Faust, Manta et les autres filles. Lorsque la répartition fut chose faite, chacun posa dans la pièce attribuée les affaires qu'il avait réussi à sauver de l'incendie. On laissa ensuite les filles utiliser la salle de bains en premier, pendant que les autres familiarisaient avec les lieux.

Lorsque Silva revint avec Karim – il était dix heures, il fut accueilli par une Jun en peignoir fraichement sortie de la douche qui les conduisit dans le salon où se trouvait le reste du groupe – excepté Pirika, Anna qui prenait un bain et Chocolove qui était sorti inspecter le jardin.

Yoh les regarda arriver avec le sourire. Tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient en face de lui, Silva posa sur la table deux gros sacs remplis de riz, de poisson et de légumes que Tamao s'empressa d'attraper avant de filer dans la cuisine en balbutiant des remerciements.

« - Voilà, fit l'Indien. Bon. Vous avez eu le temps de vous installer? Demanda-t-il sans s'adresser à personne en particulier.

- Oui, acquiesça Yoh d'un air léger. Bien sûr.

- L'hôtel vous plaît? S'enquit Karim.

- Oh oui, il est super génial! S'écria la voix stridente de Pirika derrière eux, tandis qu'elle revenait d'une énième visite des lieux.

- N'exagérons rien, marmonna Ren dans son coin.

- Ah, bien sûr, répliqua la petite Usui en levant les yeux au ciel, quand on est né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche...

Mais elle s'interrompit en croisant le regard de son frère.

- Alors, commença Karim. Moi, je ne suis au courant de rien de ce qu'il se passe ici. J'aimerai qu'on m'explique. Il paraît que Ren a rencontré... ( Il hésita un instant, comme s'il avait peur de prononcer ne serait-ce que son prénom)... Hao.

- C'est la vérité, confirma Ren en croisant les bras sur sa chaise.

Comme Karim semblait attendre qu'il reprenne la parole, il raconta ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il lui semblait que cela remontait à une éternité. Omettant de relater sa dispute ridicule avec Yoh, il expliqua ce qui s'était passé à partir du moment où il s'était assis sur ce maudit banc. Il ne parla pas de la proposition d'Hao. Encore moi de celle de la blonde, Mélanie. Ce qu'il évita par dessus tout de préciser, c'est qu'il savait comment Hao avait survécu.

- Eh ben, commenta Karim à la fin du récit de Ren. Comme si on avait besoin de ça.

- En tout cas, reprit Silva, on ignore encore comment il a fait pour revenir. Mais Goldoba a établi une hypothèse, assura-t-il d'un air triomphant.

Il entreprit de leur en faire part. Dès le début, Ren eut un peu de mal à suivre, mais l'hypothèse en question commença à inclure les X-laws, la collaborations des Ice mens et enfin les extra-terrestres, il lassa tomber et se contenta de hocher vaguement la tête en se retenant de soupirer.

- Alors, qu'est ce que vous en dites?

Yoh choisit ses mots avec soin.

- Je ne sais pas trop... dit-il d'un air hésitant. Tout ça est encore un peu confus, ajouta-t-il tandis que son meilleur ami ricanait sous cape à côté de lui.

- Oh, je t'en prie Yoh, tout ça ne rime à rien.

Tous se retournèrent pour voir une Anna encore trempée qui sortait de la salle de bains. Elle se tourna vers les Paches.

- Au lieu d'inventer n'importe quoi, Goldoba ferait mieux de réfléchir à ce qu'il va faire.

- Comment ça? Fit Silva, vexé.

- Eh bien? Vous n'allez tout de même pas le laisser se ré-incruster dans le Shaman Fight?

- On n'a pas trop le choix, bredouilla Karim.

- Et pourquoi donc, je te prie? Demanda Anna, dont le ton devenait de plus en plus doux et menaçant.

- Il n'a pas vraiment perdu... expliqua Silva tandis que l'autre Indien se préparait à s'enfuir en courant. Ce n'était pas vraiment un match... Tout était tellement confus...

- DONC VOUS ALLEZ LE LAISSER FAIRE ?

- C'est le Great Spirit qui l'a décidé, déclara-t-il de la même façon qu'on fait ses prières.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce se figèrent en entendant ces mots.

- Alors, on est mal barrés.

La voix de Horo Horo perça le silence, et pour une fois, tout le monde considéra ce qu'il venait de dire avec sérieux.

Soudain, Chocolove fit irruption dans la salle en poussant des cris de joie.

- EH! Il y a une source thermale au fond du jardin! Ben... Quoi? Demanda-t-il tandis que tout le monde le regardait d'un air exaspéré.

- Nous n'avons pas pris de mesures particulières au sujet de sa présence dans le tournoi la dernière fois, nous n'en prendrons pas plus maintenant. Elles ne serviraient à rien de toutes façons. Hao est tellement fort qu'il peut faire ce qu'il veut sans que nous soyons en mesure de lui porter atteinte. Et puis, après tout, ce n'est pas un tricheur.

- A peine, ironisa l'Ainu en croisant les bras.

- Non, il a raison, renchérit le Chinois. Hao – il fronça le nez, comme si le simple fait de l'avouer allait lui arracher les lèvres – n'est pas un tricheur. Un tricheur agit comme tel par peur ou refus de perdre. Or, Hao... - à nouveau, il sembla se faire violence – est capable de gagner loyalement le Tournoi.

- Tu es malade ? Souffla Yoh d'un air inquiet, en pensant être discret.

En guise de réponse, il reçut un violent coup de poing sur le sommet du crâne.

- Donc, conclut Silva, la seule chose que l'on peut faire, c'est s'accrocher...

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, l'air consterné. Mais, arrivant derrière lui, Jun posa doucement sa main sur son épaule, se voulant réconfortante. Il lui sourit. Sous la table, Yoh se sentit obligé de donner un coup de pied dans le tibia de Ren pour l'empêcher le protester.

- Yoh...

Silva le regarda fixement.

- Il voudra sûrement se venger de toi pour lui avoir tenu tête. Je... Fais attention.

L'indien se leva, imité par Karim qui s'approcha de l'Asakura.

- Courage. Nous comptons sur toi. Nous comptons sur vous tous.

Yoh sourit doucement.

- Tout ira bien. »

XxX

Une fois les Indiens partis, les habitants de l'hôtel entreprirent de mettre de l'ordre dans leur situation – après avoir pris une douche, toutefois. Ryu se rendit au centre du village pour voir un peu ce qu'il s'y passait. Pirika, Jun et Tamao s'enfermèrent dans la cuisine pour préparer à manger avant que la moitié du groupe ne meure de faim. Quant aux autres, chacun s'était installé à la table du salon et écrivait une lettre à sa famille, essayant de la convaincre d'envoyer un peu d'argent.

Vers onze heures et demie, ils eurent l'agréable surprise de voir que Ryu ne revenait pas seul.

« - Lyserg! S'écria Horo Horo d'un air enjoué.

Il écarta les bras d'un air amical en voyant le nouveau ans l'entrée. Le sourire de ce dernier s'étendait d'une oreille à l'autre. Il salua le reste de ses amis, se faisant écraser par l'étreinte de Chocolove, admirant le sourire de Yoh, et gloussant au grognement cordial de Ren.

Puis il recula, les yeux scintillants de joie.

- Je suis si heureux de voir que vous êtes saufs. C'est Ryu qui m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis donc venu vérifier que tout allait bien.

Mais personne ne fut dupe. Chacun avait remarqué la valise que l'ancien chef de gang essayait tant bien que mal de dissimuler derrière lui.

- … Et il a insisté pour que je reste.

- Je, fit Ryu... Enfin... J'ai pensé qu'il pourrait venir avec nous. C'est vrai quoi, bredouilla-t-il tandis que l'Anglais devenait écarlate, c'est un pote.

- Bien sûr qu'il peut rester! s'exclama Yoh, aux anges. Puis il se crispa, et se tourna vers Anna, risquant un 'hein?'.

Elle le fixa de son regard dur un instant. Puis, imperceptiblement – mais Ren le remarqua – son expression s'adoucit. Et elle déclara:

- Dans notre ancien logement, j'avais l'excuse du manque de place. Mais là, avec toutes ces chambres, je n'ai pas trop le choix...»

Le cri de triomphe de Ryu résonna dans l'hôtel durant trente bonnes secondes.

XxX

- Quatre-vingt huit... Quatre-vingt neuf... Quatre-vingt dix... Ouch...

- Encore dix.

- … Ruthie, je pense que ça va aller, là...

- Encore dix.

Nichrom soupira. Il contempla un instant le décor que lui offrait la combe d'entrainement où ils se trouvaient depuis le début de la matinée, puis se remit à l'œuvre. Près de lui, la jeune fille fixait les nuages dans le ciel d'un œil furieux et triste.

Désespéré. A ce stade-là, Nichrom était désespéré. Comment ne pas l'être? Depuis la mort d'Hao, qui remontait maintenant à plus d'un mois, Rutherfor l'avait mis en captivité (si si), et semblait s'être donné pour but de le torturer un maximum. Son supplice préférait semblait être la musculation des abdominaux. Une centaine chaque jour, invariablement. Aaah, ça... Il aurait un ventre à faire tomber toutes filles maintenant... Il savait qu'elle prenait ça comme sa revanche personnelle. Il savait bien évidemment pourquoi elle faisait la tête. Elle avait toujours soutenu les X-laws, charmée par leur chef, la jolie petite française. Elle ne lui avait donc pas pardonné de s'être mis sous le joug de Hao Asakura. Elle n'avait pas su comprendre qui il était réellement. Ses idéaux bien moins arrêtés que ceux de la pseudo vierge. Elle n'avait pas vu qu'Hao était le seul à considérer correctement sa souffrance et sa rancœur _à lui_... Elle n'avait vu qu'une chose; sa trahison. Et puis Hao avait été tué par son jumeau ( et par REN, ce n'était pas la première fois que REN tuait quelqu'un qui lui était cher) et tous ses espoirs étaient partis avec lui. Alors Ruthie avait été tellement contente de le voir revenir, et lui aussi, si heureux de la revoir... Mais il était vide. Elle avait finit par le comprendre. Et alors, elle s'était mise en colère, elle avait crié, pleuré, tapé du pied même (c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait faire ça) dans sa rage de le perdre.

- Aïe, souffla-t-il, à cause d'une crampe.

La jeune fille n'en eut cure.

Rutherfor, malgré sa tristesse, refusait d'abandonner, de le laisser partir, s'éloigner. Lui, il se taisait, il assumait. Mais la vraie Ruthie lui manquait. Et la vraie Ruthie s'était encore plus éloignée depuis peu, depuis l'incroyable et inattendu retour d'Hao. A ce moment là, sa captivité était devenu un esclavage, et la jeune Pache n'était plus son seul bureau. On voulait s'assurer qu'il n'irait pas à nouveau vers l'Asakura. C'était louable, mais inutile. Il n'avait plus envie de ce qu'Hao avait à lui offrir. Ses idéaux lui paraissaient plus irréalistes, moins captivants. Nichrom était fatigué. Chaque jour, il pensait un peu moins à son frère, à leur enfance heureuse, à Hao, à Ruthie... et un peu plus à Ren. Chaque jour, il pensait un peu moins au deuil de son bonheur et de ses rêves, et un peu plus à sa soif de vengeance.

- Quatre-vingt dix huit... Quatre-vingt dix neuf... Cent. Voilà.

La jeune fille daigna poser le yeux sur lui et il le regretta.

- Ah, mais je n'ai pas vu. Recommence.

- Ruthie...

- Encore dix.

- Écoute moi. Le ton était autoritaire.

- Non. Celui-là l'était encore plus.

- Mais! Pourquoi?

- Oui, pourquoi ne l'écoutes-tu pas, Rutherfor? Tu fais l'autruche? Fit une voix féminine.

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux, surpris et agacés. Une jeune fille tait là, seule. Elle avait de longs cheveux dorés et une peau pâle ; elle n'était donc pas d'ici. Nichrom se braqua. Il ne savait pas qui était cette blondasse, mais il n'aimait pas le ton sur lequel elle s'adressait à Ruthie.

- Qui es-tu? Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda cette dernière, sur la défensive.

Puis elle regarda Nichrom d'un air soupçonneux et ajouta:

- Tu fais partie du groupe de Hao Asakura, c'est ça? Tu es venu le chercher? (Elle désigna le jeune Pache d'un geste du menton) Et bien sache que...

- Oh, non! L'interrompit la blonde. Je soutiens le groupe des X-laws, moi, dit-elle d'un air digne.

Elle sortit de sous sa veste un grand pendentif représentant 'X' et le leur montra. Mais Nichrom ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le petit bracelet à son poignet, orné d'un aigle en or.

- Bon, fit Ruthie, visiblement soulagée. Je... Je vais prendre une douche, prétexta-t-elle, ne semblant pas apprécier l'autre fille.

Elle s'éloigna et s'engouffra dans un bâtiment proche. La blonde gloussa.

- Je savais qu'elle nous ficherait la paix si je disais ça.

Nichrom serra les poings.

- Tu veux quoi?

Elle prit un air innocent et s'approcha de lui.

- Je m'appelle Mélanie. Je me promenais, et en te voyant, je me suis souvenue que je tenais vraiment à te rencontrer. J'ai croisé un petit arrogant avec une grande gueule dans la rue, hier. On m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Ren Tao.

Nichrom n'eut pas de réaction particulière quant à l'entente de ce nom, mais une lueur que Mélanie connaissait bien s'alluma dans ses yeux. La haine.

- On m'a vaguement parlé de lui. Quel genre de personne il était. Ce qu'il a fait à ton frère.

Elle s'approcha davantage et il remarqua qu'elle était plus grande que lui. Et, avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre geste pour l'en empêcher, elle posa sa main sur sa joue.

- Je suis tellement désolée, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix émue.

Nichrom tressaillit. Elle était bonne actrice, il le lui accordait. Elle caressa sa pommette avec son pouce, et lui dit, un doux sourire accroché au lèvres:

- Tu sais, tu ressembles tellement à mon petit frère...

- Tu n'es quand même pas venue rien que pour raconter ça, dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait dur. Mais les paroles de la blonde faisait déjà leur effet. L'évocation d'un petit frère avait touché la corde sensible du Pache. Elle gloussa.

- Non, tu as raison. Je suis venue te dire que je peux t'aider à te venger.

Nichrom écarquilla les yeux. Évidement, ce fut ce moment-là que choisit Rutherfor pour revenir, ayant fini de bouder. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant cette fille qui avait la main posée sur son Nichrom, elle eut mal.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que vous faites?

Aucun des deux ne répondit. Nichrom avait toujours les yeux rivés sur Mélanie qui lui souriait d'un air assuré.

- Pense-y, lui souffla-t-elle.

Et elle s'éloigna. Nichrom la regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse, puis contempla le sol, trop effrayé de lever les yeux vers on amie dont il sentait le regard dans on dos.

XxX

Alors que Karim balayait paisiblement devant sa boutique, son regard se posa par hasard sur une jeune fille blonde qui marchait dans la rue. Elle affichait un sourire désagréable, et lorsqu'elle passa devant une poubelle, elle détacha le collier en forme de 'X' qu'elle portait autour du cou et l'y jeta sans hésiter, l'ai méprisant.

XxX

Voilà.. J'ai pris un gros risque en écrivant sur Nichrom et Ruthie que je connais presque pas... Mais il fallait. Qu'en pensez vous?


End file.
